brickhill_mythsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuckles
''"Do not rip the stars from the sky... ��" ''- Chuckles Chuckles appears to be a male clown that has a strange obsession with space topics, especially stars. He is a member of the daycare's daycare, OFFICIAL BRICK-HILL MYTHS, and Clowns of the West. Appearance Usually, Chuckles wears a blue shirt with buttons and a bow tie with dark blue jeans. He has a ruff, which is, as he says, "gives an impression of a real circus clown". As for now, his look got an addition with a knife inside of his head. History Not much information if revealed about him, but it is known that he joined on 12/07/2019 and is very active on the game itself. He joins some games that have people in it and finds himself a comfortable spot. As some people saw him, they said that he's very silent, but either can be very talkative. He appears to be very friendly to others on Brick Hill. However, the thing that is known for sure is that he messages random people and asks them absolutely random questions, but most of them can be just about how their day went or how do they feel. Recent activity got more information about this myth. As it appears on his page as for now, he has a knife inside of his head. Probably a fake knife, but after staying with him for some time it gave an info that he feels dizzy everytime he moves. When he was asked about a knife in his head, he answered: "It's not a big problem, really! Just someone got mad on me". He knows Dr. Sunshine, as he refers to him as a "doc" and "blue pal". There is a speculation that the knife was, indeed, from the doctor. Chuckles says that he got asked about Brick Hill Myths group, and his answer was "I joined it because I want to know more people! Isn't it amazing to have a lot of friends?". He also answered about his job. "I've always wanted to work in a circus. I mean, I worked earlier, but I lost my job at some point. There was a fire on our first circus and the police said that the boss was hiding something dark from us. And so I'm looking for a job :o)" Behavior Chuckles acts more like a child that doesn't believe in bad things, but he's pretty sure that a good joke or a conversation can help. He doesn't like swearing, though he can say it just once because of emotions, talking of which gives the idea of emotional instability of Chuckles. When he was asked about G0Z and Roblox Myths, the answer was "I never heard about them, but I'm sure they are sweet!". One question makes him a little bit nervous as an experiment shows. The question about Father Sun gave a quick reaction and a "I don't know what you are talking about"-reaction. It is known that Chuckles is actually friendly to Myth Hunters as if they won't hurt him, but talking with him more gives an idea about his trust issues that gives these answers about not knowing about the mentioned earlier things. External Links Chuckles - Brick Hill Trivia * His quote is an English interpretation of a Russian phrase by a psychically unstable person, Oleg Mitasov from Harkov. * He changes his look very slightly if something that he likes gets added (for example, there was a variant with shutter shades of him). * Chuckles appears to be very calm and friendly of all the myths, yet not the most safe. * He is a member of a Dr. Sunshine's group, another's myth that appears to be a doctor of some kind.